


Happy Holidays From Kansas

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwartsverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happy Holidays From Kansas

Christmas vacation was a rough time.

Dean went home with Sam to a warm house with a nice fireplace and a big tree overlooking lots of wrapped gifts. Cas went home to a looming manor full of children and got lectured by his parents about their pureblood ancestry.

Cas’s family were strict purebloods, and one of the few remaining since the Second Wizarding War. Cas was the only one in his family to go to Hufflepuff -- they’d all been in Slytherin, except for Anna, who landed in Ravenclaw, and Gabriel, who’d been a Gryffindor. Cas had told Dean about Gabriel, the brother who was never mentioned in the family because he’d run away and joined the Muggle community. They’d burnt all of his things, destroyed his pictures and burnt his name off their family tree.

Dean knew that Cas was under pressure from his family to get a powerful position in the Ministry of Magic and to marry a pureblood. He also knew that if anyone told Cas’s parents about his relationship with Dean, he’d be in huge trouble.

He knew, but he didn’t like it. He not-so-secretly thought they were all dicks, and offered Cas a place during the holidays. Cas always declined reluctantly, saying that he had a responsibility as a family member to attend.

So, instead, they wrote letters.

Dean didn’t have an owl -- they were a pain to take care of, and he could always use the school ones. So, on the first night of his Christmas vacation, he lay awake in his bed ready to hear the tapping on a window.

He heard it at about eleven thirty and leapt up. He sprinted to the window and pulled it open, and a tawny owl soared in and landed on his bedpost. He gave it some food and let it rest and prune itself as he read Cas’s letter.

_  
Dear Dean,_

_So far, Christmas vacation is unenjoyable. My parents did not get me a new broomstick, as I had asked, but instead got me a pair of golden cauldrons. As much as I appreciate them, I think that my parents do not realize they got me the same thing last year. I will probably give them to Meg, as she has somehow dissolved her cauldrons and is in need of others._

_I hope that you are doing well. I was going to send you your Christmas present with this owl, but I do not trust that you will not open it before Christmas day. Instead, I will send it to you the day of._

_Give my regards to your family._

_Sincerely,_  
 _Cas_  


Dean grinned, running his fingers down the page. The letter was so typically Cas -- Dean could practically hear his voice in his head, reading it. He smoothed the paper back out and wrote:

 

__

Wow, Cas, it’s like you don’t trust me or something. I was gonna send you your Christmas present, but if you’re not giving me mine then I guess I’m gonna hold out on you, too.

__

It’s going pretty well here. I got Sammy an airplane modeling set (airplanes are these machines Muggles use to fly) but I enchanted it so that the parts will change whenever he uses it. I don’t know what my family’s got me yet, but I think my dad finally might have caved and got me that broomstick I wanted. Remember the one I was telling you about, the Impala? I really hope so because mine’s crap right now. The steering’s all off. I let Sam take it out for a spin and he crashed into a tree.

__

I hope your family doesn’t kill you. Then I wouldn’t be able to copy anyone’s Herbology homework.

__

Dean

__

 

Christmas Eve, Dean went out with his family. They ate dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant and his mother shot him a harsh look when he burped loudly. He finished his meal, got seconds, and ate Sam’s french fries. Sam rolled his eyes and his dad shook his head and laughed.

When he got home, there was an owl waiting for him.

_  
Dear Dean,_

_I am glad to hear that you are doing well. My family has already exchanged gifts because my parents are going to be away on Christmas day. They left last night. Now I am stuck in the house with my siblings. It is very unpleasant. I have put a Sealing Charm on the door, as well as a Muffling charm. I only leave to get food. I have already completed my homework and I am quite bored._

_Please reply immediately, as these letters are the only thing I have to do besides reread books._

_Sincerely,_  
 _Castiel  
_

Dean picked out a few books from Sam’s room (he figured Cas would like them better than his). He grabbed the Hunger Games series and stuffed it in a bag.

As he looked at the bag, he sighed. It seemed like too little, especially considering what a crappy Christmas vacation Cas was having. Still, they’d given each other their gifts before they left, and there wasn’t much else to do.

Christmas day was great. Sam woke Dean up at seven in the morning, brimming with excitement. They waited around a whole hour until their parents finally got up, and then they ran to the tree.

Dean saw it immediately, and his heart stopped. His hands went to the long, broom-shaped package wrapped up in cheesy Santa Claus wrapping paper. He looked to his parents, hardly daring to believe it. His mother smiled encouragingly, and he ripped the paper off.

It was true -- an Impala 67, black and silver and sleek. Sam stared in awe as Dean lifted it up slowly, smoothing it over.

He also got food, some new books, an ACDC shirt, a Led Zeppelin CD and a broomstick matienance kit, but he was itching to try out the Impala. Since they lived in a Muggle neighborhood, he had to wait until night to take it out.

But it was worth the wait. It flew like a _dream_. It turned at his lightest touch. He moved through the air faster, heard the wind whipping his clothes around. He could feel the handle vibrating under his hand, warm and purring.

This was heaven.

His letter to Cas that night was:

_I GOT IT!!!!!! I GOT THE IMPALA!!!!!_

Far away, in a huge, old Wizard mansion in a gloomy city, Cas read the letter and smiled to himself as he sat on his bed, legs crossed, alone.


End file.
